Harry Potter Malaikat yang Tersasar
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Harry seorang Malaikat yang turun dari surga untuk membahagiakan wanita yang kesepian, Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membahagiakan wanita yang kesepian kalau ia malah harus bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, si pirang tampan yang adalah laki-laki super kaya? Kenapa ia malah ada di tempat Draco? Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memenuhi tugasnya kan? Dimulailah hari-hari Harry sebagai malaikat Draco..
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Malaikat yang Tersasar**

**.**

**DraRry! BL! Fantasy! AU-setting!**

**DISCLAIMER © I DON'T OWN Harry Potter Character, All the Character belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the crazy idea.**

**.**

* * *

_**Malaikat bersayap putih bersih diutus dari atas langit untuk turun ke atas Bumi…**_

_**Mereka mengemban tugas yang begitu mulia…**_

_**Memberikan kebahagiaan kepada seseorang yang tidak bahagia, Berusaha membuat senyuman manis pada semua yang ditemuinya…**_

_**Tawa, Kesenangan, Kegembiraan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah kehidupan dan akan mengukir indah langit dengan energy Kebahagiaan yang dihasilkan jutaan manusia.**_

_**Tapi apakah kalian pernah bertemu dengan Malaikat itu?**_

* * *

Sebuah hamparan luas berwarna putih diselimuti oleh kabut-kabut yang begitu tebal, Jika kita melihat lebih jauh dibalik kabut itu maka kita dapat melihat sebuah Istana megah berwarna perak yang berdiri kokoh dengan ukiran-ukiran yang mengagumkan. Di depan Istana tersebut terdapat sebuah altar luas dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi, di atas Altar tersebut tampak seseorang sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya memegang tongkat yang terbuat dari emas. Dihadapannya kini sudah ada seseorang yang sedang berlutut menunggu sesuatu yang akan disampaikan.

"…Mulai hari ini kau akan diutus ke Dunia Manusia untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada seseorang…" ucap sosok yang memegang tongkat itu yang ternyata adalah seorang kakek-kakek dengan janggut putih yang panjang "…Ini adalah Ujian terakhirmu sebelum kau bisa dianggap menjadi Malaikat Dewasa…" tambahnya

Orang yang ada di hadapannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kebahagiaan adalah Energi untuk para Malaikat dan juga Istana Langit—oleh karena itu, Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk kelangsungan Istana Langit dan juga para Malaikat…" jelasnya kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Orang yang ada di hadapannya itu "Ini adalah data seseorang yang harus kau buat bahagia… Tugasmu hanya 42 hari di Bumi—Jadi gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya.." tambahnya

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Kakek itu menerima gulungan yang diserahkan sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya, "Apakah aku bisa menjadi Malaikat Dewasa setelah tugas ini selesai?" tanyanya

Sang Kakek mengangguk pelan "Tentu saja anakku—Tentu saja kau bisa menjadi Malaikat Dewasa sepenuhnya…"

Sebuah senyuman terukir seketika di wajahnya, Sayap yang ada di punggungnya mengepak begitu bersemangat "Oh, Aku sudah menunggu 2 Abad untuk saat-saat seperti ini—Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjadi Malaikat Dewasa…" ucapnya dengan mata berkilat berapi-api sebelum kemudian menaikan alisnya "…Tapi bagaimana aku pergi ke Dunia Manusia?" tanyanya lagi

"Hohoho…" Kakek itu tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian menghentakan tongkatnya "…Kau tidak perlu memusingkan soal itu, Anakku…" ucapnya

**JGREK!**

"UWAAAA~!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang muncul tepat dibawah ia berdiri dan dengan seketika Lubang itu menariknya masuk kedalam untuk mentransportasinya ketempat tujuan dengan praktis sehingga Malaikat muda itu tidak tersesat dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama sebelum pada akhirnya ia bisa tiba di Bumi.

"…Semoga berhasil…" ucap Kakek itu sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan altar, kini ia hanya akan menunggu kabar kemajuan yang dikirimkan para malaikat kepadanya saja.

Ia hanya akan menunggu hasil yang terjadi dari atas sini dan mengawasi semuanya.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan juga sangat luas dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang yang begitu besar dan empuk di tengah ruangan ditambah dengan lemari pakaian yang besar di dalam closet dan beberapa rak buku yang tersusun rapi sesuai dengan label. Cahaya matahari pagi terlihat sedikit memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut melalui sela-sela korden merah besar yang terpasan di sebuah jendela yang besar, kamar yang lebih cocok mendapatkan sebutan Kamar suite sebuah Hotel ini tentunya hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang kaya saja.

**Cip! Cip! Cip! Cip!**

Bunyi nyaring yang dapat terdengar dari sebuah alarm mungil berbentuk anak ayam kini menunjukan pukul 6 tepat, Alarm mungil itu terus bordering tanpa henti berusaha untuk membangunkan sesosok yang ada dibalik selimut Hijau tebal yang membungkusnya. Dengan kerasnya alarm mungil itu berusaha untuk membuat sang pemilik terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ngh…" geram seseorang dibalik selimut sambil berbalik dengan mengangkat salah satu lengannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang ada di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, ketika tangan _muscular_ itu meraih benda yang ia cari maka tanpa ragu lagi ia langsung melempar benda tersebut hingga pada akhirnya suara berisik yang mengganggu telinganya itu kini sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

Sosok tersebut kembali kedalam selimutnya yang hangat berusaha kembali terlelap dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang sangat indah.

"Hmmmhh…"

Terdengar sebuah gumaman pelan disertai dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya juga ada diatas ranjang bersamanya, sosok itu mengerutkan alisnya—apa barusan itu dirinya? Atau ada seseorang lain yang berada di tempat tidurnya selain dirinya?—berdecak pelan ia berpikir mungkin ini salah satu mimpinya saja sehingga ia menyamankan posisinya memeluk sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai bantalnya.

Jemari-nya tampak sedang mengelus sesuatu yang sangat halus di pelukannya—hemm, bantal merek import memang tidak pernah mengecewakan sama sekali—hanya itu pikirannya sambil memeluk benda yang dianggapnya bantal itu dengan erat di dekapannya.

"Hmmp—ph…"

Terdengar sebuah suara lagi—kali ini disusul dengan hembusan napas yang ada di dekapannya, mungkin mimpinya kali ini terasa begitu nyata daripada biasanya—siapa peduli, lebih baik melanjutkan tidur dan melupakan semuanya…hemm…bantal ini empuk juga…hangat dan enak dipeluk…mungkin ia harus membeli beberapa bantal dengan merek seperti ini nanti di Distrik perbelanjaan—Ng!

Jemarinya yang terus membelai bantal tersebut kini merasakan sesuatu yang pada umumnya tidak dimiliki oleh sekedar bantal biasa—sesuatu yang jauh lebih empuk, yang menyerupai—Hmm… Rambut?

Tunggu… Sejak kapan bantalnya memiliki rambut?

Apa mungkin Wig palsu yang digunakan Blaise saat cross-dress kemarin?

Tangannya meraba-raba lagi ke sesuatu yang empuk dan juga basah—apa ini bibir? Keatas lagi ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang berjalan begitu teratur dan juga tenang, dengan segala akal dan logika pada akhirnya sosok yang berada di balik selimut itu langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi dirinya menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata platina yang hanya menggunakan celana piyamanya saja saat tertidur membiarkan tubuhnya terekspose begitu saja—mungkin ketika tidur ia melepas baju piyama-nya lantaran panas.

Mata Platinanya yang saat itu pandangannya masih sedikit agak buram lantaran baru terbangun memandangi sebuah buntalan sesuatu yang aneh kini berada di sampingnya memeluknya layaknya sebuah boneka. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha lebih focus menatap buntalan aneh tersebut dengan kini sebelah tangannya meraih remote kecil diatas meja kemudian menyalakan lampu kamar agar buntalan tersebut semakin jelas terlihat.

Akibat penyinaran yang kini memudahkannya untuk melihat dengan jelas, betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu kini menatap seseorang pemuda aneh yang kini berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan dirinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, pakaiannya yang aneh dan juga wajahnya yang asing—memangnya siapa orang ini! Ditambah lagi kenapa ia bisa berada di atas tempat tidurnya!

"THE HELL!" serunya langsung mendang sosok itu menjauh dari dirinya hingga sosok itu terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya

**BRUK!**

"A—Aww!" rintih sebuah suara, Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mengambil waktu untuk diam saja hingga ia kini langsung menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun dari atas ranjangnya dan menghampiri sosok tersebut

"HOI—Siapa kau! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku—Orang aneh!" serunya sambil menggoncangkan sosok pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu dengan tubuh _slim_ miliknya yang terbalut dengan pakaian a-la Yunani berwarna putih

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap mata Platina yang ada di depannya kini mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan ditambah dengan raut muka seseorang yang tidak jauh menyeramkan dari tatapan mata barusan. Mata Emeraldnya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang silau di ruangan sebelum kemudian tubuhnya di goncangkan lagi degan kasar oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU—Apa kau dengar Kacamata Aneh!" serunya dengan suara yang membahana

Pemuda itu memandangi sekitarnya, sebuah kamar yang luas dan sama sekali tidak ia ketahui dimana. Mata Emeraldnya hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan polos sebelum kemudian beralih kembali pada pemuda di depannya…

"…"

"…"

"…Ano—Ini dimana?" tanyanya dengan polos

**TWITCH!**

What the hell—**The GOD must be crazy**! Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandangi lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya itu, selain dari rambutnya yang perlu di tata agar tidak seperti sarang burung itu tentunya ia juga harus memperbaharui gaya fashionnya mengingat baju yang ia kenakan sangat kuno dan terlihat begitu –_girly—_! Ditambah lagi** APA MAKHLUK INI MAKHLUK IDIOT DARI SEMUA IDIOT**! Dia baru saja menanyakan siapa dirinya tapi pertanyaan itu justru ditanyakan kembali oleh orang aneh yang satu ini.

"Allright—Mungkin ini semua hanya ilusi…" sahut pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri "Entah kenapa mimpiku jadi berefek 3D seperti ini…" gumamnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala

Pemuda berambut coklat itu juga perlahan bangkit dari posisinya dan mengitari ruangan sebelum kemudian "Ah! Aku lupa!—Apa ini Rumah Draco Malfoy?..." tanyanya dengan suara bersemangat sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak menghampiri Pemuda berambut pirang itu

"…Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan suara yang miris

Dengan semangat pemuda berambut coklat itu menunjukan kedua jarinya dan tersenyum "Namaku, Harry James Potter—Aku adalah Malaikat Muda yang ikut pelatihan di Bumi, tugasku adalah untuk membuat hari-hari orang yang bernama Draco Malfoy bahagia~!" ucapnya

Mata Platina-nya itu memandangi pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata di depannya dengan tatapan meragukan dan tidak percaya, dia bilang dia—APA!

**BUAGH!**

"I—IITTAI!" rintih pemuda berambut coklat itu ketika dengan kasarnya bak adegan Cinderella ia ditendang begitu saja "K—Kenapa kau menendangku—!"

"Kau ini…" geram pemuda berambut pirang itu "Sudah mengganggu peristirahatanku dan sekarang membuat bualan yang aneh di pagi hari—!" serunya

"E—Eee… Apa maksudmu dengan bualan!"

"HOI—ORANG ASING! KAU PIKIR INI NEGRI DONGENG! MANA MUNGKIN AKU PERCAYA ORANG ANEH SEPERTIMU ITU MALAIKAT! MALAIKAT ITU MITOS BODOH!" serunya menyiksa kembali di pemuda berambut coklat "Dan kau bilang memberikan kebahagiaan pada Draco Malfoy—huh! Kau punya keberanian berkata begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan membuatku tertawa—_freak!_" tambahnya lagi

"K—Kenapa kau yang marah… Aku kan diutus untuk membuat Draco Malfoy bahagia… Bukan kau—AW!" rintihnya memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan

"Memangnya kau pikir Draco Malfoy itu siapa—HAH!" serunya lagi

Mata Emerald itu megerjap sejenak sebelum kemudian "E—Eto…" jawabnya ragu-ragu sebelum kemudian "T—Tunggu! Memangnya kau ini siapa! Berlaku tidak sopan pada Malaikat sepertiku—Kau sudah menghina para Malaikat yang…GAH! Berhenti memukulku!"

"KAU BERTANYA AKU INI SIAPA HAH—DASAR MALAIKAT GADUNGAN! Akan kujelaskan padamu! Aku pemilik semua ini—dan aku adalah orang yang paling berkuasa! AKU DRACO—DRACO MALFOY!" serunya dengan suara membahana

Mata Emerald itu melebar dengan shock dengan mulut terbuka memandangi pemuda pirang di hadapannya sebelum kemudian "HEEEEE—!"

Seterussnya apa yang akan terjadi yah?

* * *

**Litte: **Greetings semuanya~ Litte akhirnya kembali lagi T_T Fandom HPI yang kurindukan *nyium lantai* maafkan Litte yang udah lama banget ngak updet **Harry Potter discover Fanfic** *sujud* Ampuni Litte TAT datanya ilank harus bikin dari Zero lagi dah… tapi ini lagi diusahakan updet… semoga saja cepet kelar… dan yang ini adalah Fic untuk HPI lagi hehehe… mohon kritik dan saran ya minna~ No worries, kritik akan diterima~ Yosh, Enjoy the reading *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not so good Introduction!**

* * *

Namaku Harry James Potter, aku adalah seorang Malaikat pemula yang kini memasuki Ujian menjadi Malaikat Dewasa di Dunia Manusia. Tugasku sebagai seorang Malaikat hanyalah membuat _Host_-ku bahagia dan tentunya itu pekerjaan yang mudah, kan?

Seperti yang ditulis di dalam secarik Kertas yang diberikan padaku, _Host_-ku adalah seseorang yang bernama Ms. Draco Lucius Malfoy dan tentunya dari nama itu aku tahu kalau _Host_-ku itu adalah Perempuan, kan?

Tapi sepertinya sudah terjadi kesalahan disini…

"M—Mana mungkin kau itu Draco Malfoy… K—Kau itu kan LAKI-LAKI…" ucap Harry mengelak dengan wajah shock bukan kepalang memandangi pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya yang telah mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Draco Malfoy itu sendiri "…Berbohong pada seorang Malaikat itu kesalahan besar—!"

Draco menarik telinga Harry si Malaikat yang malang itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengerikan layaknya seorang Malaikat Pembunuh sebelum kemudian "Dengar ya, _freak!_ Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mempertanyakan siapa jati diriku, sekarang sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari jendela disana itu kau sebaiknya menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ancam Draco sambil menunjuk jendela besar yang ada di belakangnya

"…Sudah kubilang aku ini Malaikat, tahu—Apa lagi yang harus ku jelaskan padamu!..." protes Harry sambil bergulat untuk melepaskan diri

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya kau berkata seperti itu di depan mukaku hah—Mana mungkin orang sepertimu itu Malaikat!" sahut Draco tidak percaya

"Tapi aku benar-benar Malaikat!" seru Harry

"Kalau begitu—BUKTIKAN!" balas Draco tidak mau kalah

Harry menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal sambil menatap si pirang itu dengan tatapan tajam, orang ini—maksudnya manusia—benar-benar tidak pernah diajari sopan santun apa, menggunakan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar di depan Malaikat sepertinya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Para Seniornya tentang betapa menyebalkannya makhluk bernama Manusia itu. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain sekaligus untuk membuat si pirang keras kepala ini mau percaya dengan dirinya—terpaksa Harry harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Malaikat.

Perlahan Harry menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Draco, sebelum Draco dapat memprotes tentang apa yang digumamkan Harry—mata Platina itu terbelalak melihat kini sepasang sayap putih muncul di punggung Harry.

"Bagaimana—Sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku benar-benar Malaikat~" ucap Harry dengan bangga melayang di depan Draco dengan pikiran yang mengatakan dengan begini Draco tidak akan mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi tentang dirinya.

Draco hanya bertopang dagu saja "Huh—Ini sih Cuma trik murahan…" sahutnya tidak percaya

"Eh? A—Apa maksudnya dengan Trik murahan… A—Apa yang kau lakukan—!" ucap Harry bingung melihat Draco yang berkeliling mengitari dirinya dengan tatapan meragukan mencoba mencari sesuatu, tangannya mencoab memastikan apakah Harry sepenuhnya melayang atau ada tali yang sedang menariknya keatas

Draco menggeram—bagaimanapun setelah dilihat atau dipastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda tali yang saat ini tengah menopang tubuh Harry sehingga melayang seperti saat ini. Tapi bukan namanya Draco Malfoy kalau ia dengan mudah menyerah pada kenyataan yang sangat aneh ini—sementara Harry masih dengan kebingungan menatapinya.

"Hahahahahaha—Trik yang kau gunakan memang cukup bagus… Tapi itu tidak akan membuatku percaya dengan…" ucapan Draco menggantung sejenak ketika ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan seketika ia mencabut salah satu bulu putih yang ada pada sayap putih Harry

"GAH—! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu SAKIT tahu—E…" protesan Harry terputus ketika ia melihat seringaian iblis yang muncul di raut muka si pirang dihadapannya, begitu mengerikan, begitu membuatnya merinding dan layaknya berhadapan dengan Lucifer yang berbahaya—Harry meragukan bahwa orang ini adalah Manusia karena wajahnya sendiri sudah menunjukan ia lebih cocok dianggap iblis dibandingkan…

"Kau pikir aku bisa terjebak aktingmu itu dengan sayap buatan murahan ini ha—benar-benar pintar… Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan mudah…" ucap Draco dengan suara _evil_-nya

"A—Apa maksudmu dengan sayap buatan! Ini sayap ASLI—K-Kau…" ucap Harry sedikit mundur kebelakang menyadari Draco semakin mendekat dengannya

"Hahaha—Lelucon bagus, kalau begitu kita buktikan saja apa itu sayap sungguhan atau palsu…" ucapnya sambil meregangkan kedua jari tangannya "…Akan kubuktikan ketika aku berhasil mencabuti seluruh bulu yang di sayap itu…" tambahnya lagi

**GLEK!'**

D—Dia bilang APA!?

"UWAAAA—!" Harry langsung berteriak ketakutan dan terbang meninggi sampai ia merasa aman di atas langit-langit kamar Draco dimana si pirang itu tidak akan pernah berhasil menangkapnya dengan jarak setinggi ini "K—MANUSIA KEJAM! Kau tega berbuat seperti itu—Ka-kalau kau mencabuti buluku maka aku tidak bisa terbang lagi!" protes Harry dengan muka panic

"Memangnya aku peduli—Kau bisa saja menjadi Malaikat tanpa sayap dan melanjutkan kisah anehmu ini…" sahut Draco cuek

DI—DIA BENAR-BENAR IBLIS!

"GYAAA—APA INI!" seru Harry panic ketika sebuah pengait tiba-tiba tertancap di salah satu kain pakaiannya bukan hanya itu saja—pengait yang sudah dipasangai tali itu menariknya untuk turun kebawah secara paksa, Harry harus menelan ludah ketika ia melihat seringaian iblis yang terpasang di wajah Draco di bawahnya. Meskipun ia mencoba kabur dengan mengepakan sayapnya pada akhirnya juga tenaga Draco yang kuat seperti seorang Pro Atletik itu bisa menariknya dengan sangat mudah "WAAAA—!"

**SRAATT—! GUBRAK!**

Pengait tersebut langsung mengoyak pakaian atas Harry ditambah menariknya kebawah sehingga terjatuh diatas lantai yang dingin—belum sempat Harry pulih dari rasa sakit yang menyerangnya kedua tangannya sudah diamankan sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak kembali ditambah sebuah beban yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

Oh, tidak—dia sudah terjebak masuk kedalam lubang Tartarus sekarang.

Draco tampang tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengerikan sambil tertawa puas, Apa yang ia inginkan selalu ia dapatkan dan itulah prinsipnya.

"Sekarang aku akan sangat menikmati mencabuti bulu-bulu mengganggu ini dan kau harus berlutut padaku meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku, mengatakan hal yang tidak maksud akal, dan mencemarkan nama baikku—!" ucap Draco

Harry menelan ludah dan berusaha melepaskan diri—bisa gawat kalau Draco sampai benar-benar akan mencabuti seluruh bulu sayapnya, Ia tidak akan bisa terbang lagi dan yang lebih buruk ia akan terpaksa dan selamanya tinggal di Dunia Manusia sebagai Malaikat tanpa sayap baru! Tidak!

"WAA—Lepaskan aku Manusia Iblis!" ronta Harry berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi Draco mampu menahannya agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Draco puas sebelum mencabut salah satu bulu dari sayap Harry membuat Malaikat malang itu meringis kesakitan

Ini penyiksaan terhadap kaum Malaikat namanya—!

**Kriieett!**

"Dray—Honey, sudah berapa kali Mom bilang kalau kau harus bangun pagi…" ucap seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian kantor membuka pintu kamar hanya untuk termangu melihat kini apa yang ada di hadapannya, mata Platinanya yang sama précis dengan Draco ditambah ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang sama percis dengan yang dimiliki Draco. Tidak meragukan lagi kalau wanita ini adalah Ibu Draco Malfoy itu sendiri, Narcissa Malfoy "Oh My…" ucap Narcissa sambil memandangi pemandangan tersebut dengan kagum atau sebaliknya

Draco langsung menjauh dari posisinya barusan dengan tatapan panic melihat Ibunya takut kalau Narcissa berpikiran tentang hal yang tidak-tidak melihat situasi seperti barusan. "M—Mom ini tidak seperti yang terlihat…" ucap Draco berusaha menjelaskan

Narcissa hanya bertopang dagu memandangi putranya dan juga Harry bersamaan sebelum berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas "Dray—Ibu tahu kalau kau sebenarnya…" ucapnya memulai

"TIDAK! Apapun yang Ibu pikirkan itu tidak benar sama sekali—Ini semua hanya SALAH PAHAM!" potong Draco dengan instan kemudian menunjuk Harry "MAKHLUK ANEH ini yang mengganggu Mom—Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran!" dalihnya

"HEI—Kau yang menyiksaku duluan! Manusia Kejam!" protes Harry tidak terima

"KAU yang mulai duluan Malaikat Tidak Becus! Membedakan orang saja tidak bisa! IDIOT!" seru Draco

"SETIDAKNYA AKU BUKAN MANUSIA KEJAM TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN SEPERTIMU!" sahut Harry meladeni

"Kau mau aku MEREBUSMU hidup-hidup HAH!"

"MANUSIA KANIBAL—!"

Narcissa hanya menaikan alis "Apa yang kalian berdua ributkan pagi-pagi begini, hah? Pantas saja seluruh Rumah jadi berisik seperti ini…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian memandangi putranya "Dray, Ibu tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kau ucapkan barusan tapi Ibu tahu kau sangat senang mengganggu Harry sejak kecil—Tapi kalian harus akur sekarang karena kalian akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini…" jelasnya

Draco memandangi Ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ibunya.

"M—Mom, Kau KENAL orang aneh yang satu ini!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Harry lagi

"Aku bukan Orang Aneh!"

"SHUT UP—!"

"Sekarang kau sedang mengatakan lelocon apa Dray—Tentu saja kau kenal Harry, Kalian dulu berteman sejak kecil sampai pada akhirnya Harry harus pindah karena Orang Tuanya di Mutasi ke Luar Kota. Sekarang, Karena hal tertentu Harry pindah kembali ke sini untuk bersekolah—tentunya dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita disini karena Ibu sudah menawarkan tempat untuknya…" jelas Narcissa sementara Draco hanya tercengang mendengarnya "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kau pernah mengenal Harry, Honey—Makan Pagi sudah siap, Kalian berdua bersiaplah…"

"T—TUNGGU! MOM!" seru Draco sementara Narcissa sudah duluan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Draco "ARGH—KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI ANEH! HOI KACA MATA—!"

"Aku punya nama—Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan 'Hey' atau sebutan anehmu itu!" protes Harry

"_Like I care!_ Sekarang jelaskan—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa Mom mengenalmu!" sahut Draco menuntut

"Ah—" ucap Harry sambil bertopang dagu "Karena tugas kami sebagai Malaikat untuk membuat _Host_ kami bahagia tentunya kami harus tinggal berdekatan dengan _Host_ kami, selama kami tinggal para Manusia lainnya akan menganggap kami sebagai kenalan akrab mereka sehingga mereka tidak merasa aneh dengan keberadaan kami—Uh, intinya Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku…" jelas Harry

"THE HELL—! Kau bilang APA!" seru Draco tidak percaya "AKU TIDAK SUDI KAU ADA DI RUMAH INI—KELUAR!" ucapnya

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia—!" sahut Harry

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH! SEKARANG KELUAR!" seru Draco lagi menyeret Harry

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BISA!" ucap Harry menolak sebelum kemudian terbang kembali hanya untuk melayang di depan Draco "Sampai aku bisa melakukan tugasku dan Sampai aku bisa menyelesaikan ujian ini… Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sisimu, Draco—Jadi kurasa kita harus tetap bersama sampai aku bisa membuatmu Bahagia…" jelas Harry

"Kau pasti bercanda—! Bertemu denganmu adalah Hari terburuk yang pernah aku alami! Hell sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan harus bersama Malaikat aneh sepertimu!" ucap Draco sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Harry menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu sejak pertama…" ucapnya miris kemudian terbang kembali ke sisi kamar "Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat diriku sebagai seorang Malaikat kecuali seorang _Host_ Identitasku akan aman-aman saja—Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuatmu bahagia Draco Malfoy~" jelasnya kemudian memandangi Draco yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam ruangan

"Eh—D-Draco!" panggil Harry celingukan mencari sang _Host _yang menghilang entah kemana sebelum kemudian menemukannya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruangan lain yang ada di dalam rumah yang besar ini.

Draco hanya diam tidak mempedulikan Harry yang menyusulnya ia hanya sedang memikirkan nasibnya saat ini, Ini benar-benar diluar logikanya dan ditambah lagi ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Malaikat aneh yang satu ini? Apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Sementara Harry di lain pihak berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya diutus untuk membuat Draco Malfoy bahagia yang _notabene_ adalah seorang Pemuda di hadapannya—mungkin ada kesalahan teknis dalam _Host_ yang diberikan padanya tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya kan? Lagipula, hari-harinya sebagai Malaikat Draco baru saja dimulai…

* * *

**Litte:** Yay! Update next Chapter~ Mohon maaf kalo makin GAJE dan Aneh ceritany T_T dan Terima kasih buat para Reviewers untuk Dukungannya, Litte akan tetap semangat untuk melanjutkan! **Gracias~ ***giggle*


End file.
